A Dragons Deal The Temple Of Ghosts And Deals
by Messer Blood
Summary: Hicca makes a deal and now she has to kill the Red Death or she will turn into a dragon. X-Jinxa-X's A Dragons Deal. Thx X-Jinxa-X for giving me this story. Female Hiccup.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people its Starkiller with my version of X-Jinxa-X's A Dragons Deal.**

* * *

**The Temple Of Ghosts And Deals**

Chapter 1 HELP!

This is Berk, my home. It's twelve days north of hopeless and few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunsets.

The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have…

"Dragons…" I quickly shut the door as a Monstrous Nightmare blew fire in my direction. I had heard the commotion from outside and rushed to the door.

The dragons were attacking again, likely to take another shot at our livestock. Most people would leave, not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues. At any sign of danger, a Viking would grab the nearest blunt or sharp object and charged into battle.

I opened the door again and ran out into all the commotion and chaos. Dragons were swarming, attacking! I had to weave my way through the field to get by all the other preoccupied Vikings.

"What are you doing here?"

"Get back inside!"

Everyone was always telling me to get back inside and stay out of trouble. It wasn't like they were concerned for me. It was really more of my father who was concerned for me.

I was about to run across one of the roads when a Nightmare swooped down and lit the path ablaze. I felt someone grab the collar of my jacket and pull me away from the fire.

"Hicca! What is she doing…?" he spoke to the Vikings while pointing at me. Then he turned to me. "What are you doing out? Get inside!" He let me go and I continued to where I was going.

That's Stoick the Vast, chief of the tribe. They say when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes, I do. Why? Yes, Stoick was my father. For as long as I could remember he had been terribly protective of me. My intuition told me that it had to do with the fact that my mother died when I was a kid. Ever since we lost her…something changed in him and he started treating my like I was a frail baby.

He was close to locking me away in my room for my entire life to avoid any danger, that's why he always made me stay inside when the dragons attacked.

"What have we got?" he asked Spitelout, his second-in-command.

"Nadders, Gronkles, Zipplebacks. And someone saw a Monstrous Nightmare."

"Any Night Furies?"

"None so far."

"Good."

I ran past the main courtyard as the other Vikings lit and hoisted the torches to light up the night sky. I made it to the blacksmiths and put on my apron.

"Nice of you to join the party, I thought you'd been carried off." Said Gobber.

"Who, me? Come on, I'm way too fast for them to catch me." I said, lifting one of Gobber's prosthetics into its slot on the wall.

"Well they need toothpicks, don't they?" he joked.

I ran over to the window just as some Vikings came up and deposited their broken weapons. I grabbed the piles and put them over the burning coal.

Gobber was the town's blacksmith. I had been his apprentice ever since I was little. It was the only thing remotely close to weapons and sharp objects that my dad let me do. He was close to saying no, but I was persistent and Gobber was his closest friend.

I heard some voices outside and ran over to the window. I saw Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut and…Caileb. They were putting out as many fires as they could with buckets of water. Just as Caileb walked away from the fire he put out, a fireball landed right behind him, blowing his beautiful blonde hair around his face.

Caileb Forest was the coolest, most talented Vikings of my generation. Ever since I was a little girl, I had a huge crush on him. Every time I looked at him, I felt my heart race speed up, my face warm up and I go weak. But why would he ever be interested in me. I mean we are best friends, but that is it just friends.

Their job was so much cooler than mine. I felt somebody grab my collar again. It was Gobber. He easily lifted me away from the window and back into the shop.

"Oh come on, please? I need to make my mark." I argued.

"Oh you've made plenty of marks, all in the wrong places."

"Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon."

"You can't swing a hammer, you can't throw an axe, and you can't even throw one of these." He said holding up a bolas, which was instantly snatched away by another Viking.

Yes, I wasn't strong like the other Vikings, let alone the female Vikings. Compared to all of them, I was scrawny and weak. But, I was smart.

"But this can throw it for me." I said setting my hand on my own invention. It instantly opened up and shot one of the Vikings in the window.

"Now, this is what I'm talking about. Look what you've done." He said, getting irritated with me.

"It was just a mild calibration issue."

"Listen Hicca, if you ever want to get out there and fight dragons you need to stop all of… this."

"But you just pointed to all of me."

"Yes, that's it! Stop being all of you."

"Oh, you sir are playing a dangerous game, keeping all of this raw Viking-ness contained. There will be consequences!"

"I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now." He handed me a sword, a very heavy sword and I took it over to the sharpening wheel.

One day, I'll get out there, because killing a dragon is everything around here.

A Nadder head might get me at least some attention. Gronkles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me way more attention, maybe even a boyfriend (maybe Caileb) . A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status. And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.

But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one's ever seen before. We call it the…

"Night Fury!"

"Get down!"

The Night Fury's natural sound was heard and one of the catapults exploded.

This thing never steals food, never shows itself and never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury, that's why I'm going to be the first.

I walked back into the shop to see Gobber putting on his axe prosthetic. "Man the fort, Hicca. They need me out there." He walked out the door but turned. "Stay. Put. Here. Oh you know what I mean." He let out a battle cry and raced into battle.

I quickly took this opportunity and pushed my bolas shooter out of the shop as Vikings continued asking what I was doing. I pushed it through all the chaos to a quiet spot in the village. I pulled out the shooter and got ready, waiting for my target.

"Come on, Give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at." I could hear the dragon's cry in the distance, but I couldn't see anything against the night sky. I squinted my eyes and saw something move across the stars. I could hear the sound of the Night Fury as it blew up the catapult right in front of me. I saw it for a second only and fired the bolas. The force of the shot easily pushed me onto the ground.

I heard a snap and roar. I quickly sat up and saw a dragon fall from the sky into the woods. "I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?"

I turned around to see a Monstrous Nightmare behind me and crush my bolas shooter under its foot. "Except for you."

The dragon lifted its head. I didn't need to know what that meant. I bolted down the road, letting out the loudest scream I could. I ran back into the village and hid behind a pillar. I felt the heat of the dragon's fire and screamed when I felt it burn my skin.

I peered out to my right and didn't see the dragon. I suddenly felt like something was behind me. I turned around and screamed when I saw the Nightmare open its mouth.

All of a sudden, Stoick appeared and tackled the Nightmare. The dragon tried to breathe fire, but nothing came out. "You're all out." Stoick punched the Nightmare, causing it to fly away in retreat.

All the other Vikings had arrived to the scene, so I took the opportunity to sneak away. I felt someone grab the back of my jacket and push me out to my father. I turned my head and saw that it was Caileb, giving me a sorry look.

"Sorry, dad." I mutter. "But I hit a Night Fury." I felt my dad grab my jacket and walk away, forcefully dragging me along with him. "It isn't like the other times, dad! I really hit it! It went down near Raven Point. We can get a search party…"

"Stop!" he shouted at me. He never shouted at me. I flinched at the harshness in his voice.

He saw that and softened his tone. "Just stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed!"

"Well between you and me, he village could do with a little less feeding don't you think?"

"This isn't a joke, Hicca! Why can't you follow the simplest of orders?"

"I can't help it. I see a dragon and I just have to… kill it. You know? It's who I am, dad."

My dad rubbed his temple. "You are many things, Hicca. But that is not one of them. Get back to the house. Make sure he gets there." He said to Gobber. "I have her mess to clean."

I walked past the other teenagers with Gobber.

"Quite the performance." Said Tuffnut.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped." Said Snotlout.

"Thank you, thank you. I was trying." I replied sarcastically. I looked over to Caileb and he shot me a look of disappointment. I averted my eyes away from him and marched up to my house.

"I really did hit one."

"Sure, Hicca."

"He never listens."

"It runs in the family."

"And when he does, it's always with this disappointed scowl like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. I get that he's protective of me since mom was killed by a dragon, but it's not like I'm gonna end up the same way! And just look at me! I'm not like all the other Vikings! I'm a talking fishbone!"

"You're thinking about this all wrong." Said Gobber. "It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand."

I looked at him. "Thank you for summing that up."

"Look, the point it, stop trying so hard to be something you're not."

"I just want to be one of you guys." I opened the door and stepped in, shutting it before Gobber could respond. I quickly dashed through the house and jumped out the back door to find the Night Fury.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people this is chapter 2 of TTOGAD and thank you DinoboyKingofallDinosaurs for being my first reviewer on this story. I know this is short but hey at lest the story is still going.**

* * *

Stoick had gathered the Vikings into the main hall decorated with tapestries and a huge golden dragon statue being impaled by a knife. He stood at the main table with a fire pit in the middle. He had a map displayed for those around him to see.

"Either we finish them, or they're finishing us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them. If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home." He pulled a knife and stabbed the map. "One more search, before the ice sets is."

"But those ships never come back."

"We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?" Nobody spoke up. Instead they whispered words to each other. "Ok, those who stay will look after Hicca and make sure she stays out of trouble."

Everyone immediately raised their hands. "I'm with you Stoick." Said Spitelout.

"That's more like it!"

The meeting was dismissed and Stoick walked to his close friend, Gobber and sat next to him. "I'll pack my undies."

"No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits."

"Oh perfect. And while I'm busy, Hicca can run the forge. Molten steel, razor-sharp blades, lots of time to herself. What could possibly go wrong?"

"What am I going to do with her, Gobber." Stoick sighed.

"Put her in training with the others."

"No, I'm serious."

"So am I."

"She'd get hurt before you even let the first dragon out of its cage!"

"Maybe that's because you've spent her entire life hiding her from danger, shielding her from the world. Besides, you don't know that."

"I do, actually."

"No you don't." said Gobber.

"Actually, I do."

"No, you don't!" Gobber said with more force.

"Listen, you know what she's like. From the minute she could walk, she's been…different. She doesn't listen, she has the attention span of a sparrow. I take her fishing and she goes hunting for…trolls!"

"Trolls exist." Gobber turned. "They steal your socks. But only the left ones, what's with that?"

"When I was a boy" began Stoick.

"Oh here we go again!" Gobber mumbled.

"My father told me to bang my head against a boulder and I did it. I thought he was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?"

"You got a headache?" Gobber asked amusedly. During that little trip down memory lane, he took a sip out of his mug and his fake tooth in his mouth. And he put it back into place and used his mug to hammer it to make sure it stayed in there.

"That rock split in two." Stoick corrected. "It taught me what a Viking could do Gobber; he could crush mountains, level forests, and tame seas." He sat down next to his friend. "Even as a boy, I knew what I was and what I have become…" he hanged his low, "Hicca isn't the kind of person that can do those things."

"You can't stop her Stoick, you can only prepare her. You won't be able to hide her from the world forever. I know it seems hopeless but you won't always be around to protect her. She's going to get out there again. She's probably out there now!"

But what they didn't know was that what Gobber said was very much true...


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:Sorry for the long time to update the story and thx for the reviews. :)**

I managed to get away from Gobber once I was inside my house. I was so glad he didn't come inside with me. I held my sketchbook, which showed a map of Raven Point, in my hand while walking around the area where I saw the Night Fury go down. I had tons of X marks on locations where I hadn't found the dragon. I came up to another potential spot and held my breath. I closed my eyes, hoping to have found it. Once I opened them, I sighed.

Not a around dragon here.

I put another X and then angrily scribbled over the map. I put the pen in my book and put in it my jacket. _'This was crazy! I must have looked all over the entire forest!'_

"Oh the Gods hate me." I said to myself. "Some people lost their knife or their mug. Not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon!" I smacked a branch, but it swung back and hit me right across my face. My hand flew up to my head and I felt something wet. I looked at my hand and saw a small droplet of blood.

'_Great…now dad would go ballistic over this.'_ He always went crazy over any little injury.

I looked at the branch, angry at it. But then, I noticed that the tree was split down the trunk…like something crashed into it. My eyes followed the trail left in the dirt. _'No...Could it really be that easy?'_ I slowly slid down the trail and climbed up the little hill. I saw something big and black with wings and instantly took cover behind the hill. I slowly poked my head up and saw that it was the Night Fury and wasn't moving. It was still wrapped securely in the rope and round rocks. With shaky hands, I quickly reached in for the knife in my jacket that dad always made me carry.

I took a deep breath and climbed over the hill, hiding behind a big rock for a moment_. 'Ok, just relax. I can do this…It's just a dragon...a dragon.'_

I peeked out from behind the rock and saw that it wasn't moving. I stepped out and slowly made my way to i. "Whoa, I did it! This fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!" I put my foot on the side of the dragon to make a victorious pose when it suddenly moved and let out a growl. I cried out and fell back against the rock, holding the knife out in front of me.

I held the dagger shakily in my arms as I walked up to the dragon. I crept up to the dragon and saw it look at me with its beautiful green eyes.

I took a deep breath. "I'm gonna kill you dragon." I said, only half believing myself. "I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I am a Viking. I am a Viking!" I shouted to the dragon.

It made another sound, but I ignored it. It looked at me again with those big green eyes. I shut my eyes and raised the knife above my head. I opened my eyes and saw it widen his eyes at me. It wasn't trying to escape... it didn't even struggle against the ropes that tied. It looked so scared.

I shut my eyes again, trying to burn the image of the dragon looking at me. I raised the knife higher and heard the dragon give in and lay its head on the ground. It wasn't even resisting...I held the knife up forever trying to find the courage to kill the monster. But its eyes… there was something about its eyes that made me hesitate.

I rest my arms on my head and let out an angry, defeated sigh. I couldn't do it. It was helpless and I had my chance, but I couldn't do it. I stepped back and took in the damage I had done to this creature. All because I was trying to be something I'm not. I knew what I had to do. I walked up to the dragon and began slicing through the ropes that restrained it. The dragon's eyes instantly shot open when he heard the sound of the ropes being cut.

"Don't worry, little... err… dragon." I said, reassuring it. Once the ropes on its wing were cut and the dragon's scaly-skin started to bleed into my wound. And it hurt like acid being poured on your skin. Out of all of that I heard _"Thank you deal maker." _He or she jumped up and flew off into the forest.

I sat up, my heart racing from blood loss. I wiped away my tears and slowly stood up, with the strength I had. Picked up my knife and started back to path. In less than three steps I felt all my energy leave my body as my knees went weak. I fell to the ground as darkness surrounded me.

**AN:I know it was short. I'll try and make the next one longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Temple Of Ghosts And Deals

Chapter 4 The Deal

Hicca

An hour or two later my senses slowly came back to me. My eyes opened to the world, as I carefully pulled myself from the ground. _'I'm still in the forest! Dad is going to kill me if I don't get back soon!' _I thought as I saw the sun setting through the trees.

I start running towards the village trying to get there as fast as I could. Tree branches wiping my face as I run by. What I didn't notice was the wound was healed over, but darkly colored.

Berk

"Hicca. There you are," he stated, turning back into the house. She followed, scuffing her feet along the floor in a reluctant manner. "I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, I kinda have something important to tell you too, Dad," I sighed. "I really don't think I want to go into Dragon Training after all," I say quickly.

Simultaneously, Stoick said, "I've entered you in Dragon Training.."

They both paused.

"What?" Hicca asked.

"Dragon Training. You're entered," Stoick conceded.

"Oh. Oh! Oh, no, Dad, that's what I was trying to tell you, I...uh..." I try saying but can't find the words. "I've kinda changed my mind. I mean, I'm not really cut out for Dragon Training, I think we both agree on-"

He interrupts me by giving me the axe, which fell to the floor right after.

"Dad, I really don't want to fight dragons," I tell him. "I'm no good at it."

"That's what the training part is for," he replied, picking the axe back up off the floor. "You improve."

"But I can't kill dragons!"

"You will."

"No, I really, really don't think I will! I'm certain, actually!" I reply. He ignored the what I was trying to say. "This is not up for debate. You're training."

"But Dad, I just said-"

"You will train, and you'll train hard. This is important Hicca, and it's time you learned."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"See, _this_," he points at me. "Is the problem. I want it to stop, right now. The axe is to be your weapon during training," he thrusts the axe at me. "Use it well." I struggle with trying to hold the axe and stay upright at the same time. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," I whisper to him, almost inaudibly. Still struggling with the axe.

"Good. Right, then I'm off. I'll be back...probably," he tells me, putting on his helmet and picking up his supplies.

"Yeah. And I'll be here..." I said to him. As he opens the door and walks out of the house

"...I think." I finished as the door shut. I let the bottom of the axe hit the floor. _'I'm going to disgrace Dad and the family aren't I.' _I think to myself.

I start walking up to my room to tiredly. I fall onto my bed thinking on what I'm going to do tomorrow at training. _'This is going to be the worst month ever.'_

* * *

_Sorry for not updating in a long long time but school is almost out for me so I'll try to make this longer in a few days or ten minuets no clue I'm just trying to think on how the training should go and what powers Hicca will manifest at the training. The dream will come in later. As I said I'll try to make it longer. And I need names for people and locations and powers._

_Messer Blood sighing out._


End file.
